The birth of Julian and William HalliwellTurner
by elisaday16
Summary: The day the two most powerfull beings enter the world The day Phoebe's children are born.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters except for William and Julian.

The birth of Julian and William Halliwell-Turner

Screams echoed through the Halliwell manor and propably were even heard by the neighbors two houses away.

Paige Matthews was running hectically up the stairs, a big pillow in her hands and swearing silently to herself.

_Filthy demons, bastards! Damn creatures of Hell! Attacking Phoebe! And now, see what they did! God, it's one week too early..._

Another angry and painfull scream filled the manor cutting off her swearing and making her run even faster.

She quickly entered Phoebe's room which was filled with the whole family. Piper, Victor, Leo, Cole, the spirits of Prue, Patty and Penny and of course Phoebe who was lying spread legged on her bed, sweating like a 200 kilo man jogging and screaming out in pain everytime a contraction hit her.

Leo was sitting in front of the bed, lookin between her legs and telling her to breath through the contraction.

His wife was sitting on her sister's left, stroking her arm and swabbing her face with a cold and wet washcloth from time to time.

Her brother-in-law was sitting on Phoebe's right, sweating nearly as bad as his wife and holding her hand tightly in his (his knuckles were already white because Phoebe was squeezing his hand a bit too tight). Victor was pacing through the room, muttering only two words over and over again ,Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...'

His former wife, Penny and his dead daughter were all floating over the floor, quietly watching the scence. A few transparent tears of happiness were rolling down their cheeks and their eyes were filled with pure love and pride for the screaming Phoebe.

Paige hurried over to her sister's bed and placed the pillow carefully under her head before sitting down on the chair next to Cole. She gazed lovingly at her older sister and took Phoebe's hand out of Cole's to hold it softly in her own.

Cole smiled gratefully at his sister-in-law but nearly fell off his chair as Phoebe screamed in pain again. He quickly put his hand on her arm to calm her down and removed a strand of hair from her face.

Phoebe just glared at him in fury and began hissing at her husband, her voice trembling with pain:

,You-you did this -ARGH- to me, you-you bastard! You'll -AHHH- never ever in my life tou-GOD-touch me again! Never!'

Cole only smiled at his wife and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He was slowly standing up to get another pillow but Phoebe's arm quickly grabbed his and pulled him down towards her again. ,Don't you dare', she hissed through clenched teeth causing him to sit down again.

,Phoebe, I can already see the head.', Leo suddenly said and smiled at his sister-in-law who tried to smile back but only achieved a grimace as another contraction came. ,A few more good pushs, Phoebe', he added, looking between her legs again.

Piper was still swabbing her sister's face with the washcloth and smiled warmly at her brother-in-law, the look in her eyes assuring him that everything was okay. Her wandered over to Paige who was still holding Phoebe's hand tightly in her's. She looked up at her oldest sister and nodded slightly.

They were still looking at each other when Phoebe let out athe most painfull and loud scream they ever heard which made blood in their veins freeze

(except for Penny, Patty and Prue who only floated up in surprise and shock) and Paige orb out and in again. Cole apruptly grabbed Phoebe's hand which Paige had released in shock and held it up to his lips to kiss it softly. The scream had made Victor scream with his daughter and change his muttered words into a silent prayer.

Piper who had been so calm all the time, was now swabbing her sister's face hectically, almost washing it with the pink washcloth.

Leo was the only one who was still smiling. ,Phoebe, he's almost out. Just one more push! Come on, you can do that!'

Phoebe nodded slightly to show that she had heard him and pushed, grimacing in pain. ,I-I can't, Cole. I-I have no strength anymore.'

,Phoebe, Honey, you can. I know you can. Just look at me and listen to my voice, okay?', Cole said and looked at her encouragingly.

Again a barely visible nod.

,Ahm, just imagine. You and our little boy are both standing in front of a white crib, looking down into it. In there is our little angel, sleeping peacefully.

He has your tiny noise and my curly hair. His small fingers are holding your finger tightly and you're gazing at him lovingly. That's our future.'

Phoebe who had listened to him, a smile dancing on her lips, was pushing with all her strength and finally loud cries filled the room.

,You did it! He's beautifull. I'll just clean him up, then you can hold him.', Leo said, smiling from ear to ear, before hurrying into the bathroom to clean the new Halliwell-Turner baby up. Cole had tears of joy in his eyes and hugged his wife tightly but still carefull not to hurt her.

Phoebe was already crying silently and snuggling up to her husband when she let out a scream again. Cole apruptly released her and looking at her worriedly. ,LEO!', he yelled, not daring to look away from Phoebe. ,LEO! She's in pain!'

Leo finally came running into the room, a small bundle in his arms. When he saw Phoebe grimacing in pain again, he quickly but carefully put the baby in Cole's arms and sat down in front of Phoebe's spread legs again. He looked confused and nervous.

,What the -... For God's sake ... That can't be ...', he murmured quietly.

,Leo, what's going on?', Cole asked concerned but still held the baby close to his chest.

,That's impossible ... The monitors would've shown it ... Maybe he hid ...', Leo kept muttering, not noticing Cole's question.

,WHAT LEO? WHAT?', Cole yelled at his brother-in-law, clutching the bundle protectively to himself.

,..Twins ...', came the quiet response. ,Phoebe, push!'

Phoebe did as she was told and began to push again. Her husband was still dumb' founded but suddenly came back to reality and took hold of Phoebe's hand again, holding the baby with his other. This time, it only took a few minutes for the second baby to come out.

Leo quickly hurried into the bathroom with it again and entered the room with a clean blundle which he gave to Phoebe.

,Are they both boys?', Phoebe asked in a weak voice while caressing the baby's head softly with her finger tips.

,Yes.', Leo answered grinning widely.

Suddenly a green demon shimmered into the room and started throwing fireballs at the happy parents and their twins before anyone could react.

Promptly, two force fields appeared in front of Cole and Phoebe. A black one in front of Cole, a white one in front of Phoebe.

The demon was still throwing fireballs but the two babies only giggled. The one Phoebe was holding blinked once and a knife appeared in front of them. Another blink from the baby, Cole was holding, and the knife flew forward right into the stomach of the demon who went up in flames and screamed out in pain.

,Wow, they're powerfull.', Prue said and looked at the two innocent babies in disbelieve.

,Oh yeah.', Patty agreed.

,The most powerfull beings on earth to be exactly.', Grams said and watched Phoebe and Cole exchange glances. ,So, what are their names?'

,Well, why don't you choose the name for the little one in your arms and I choose it for the little one here?', Cole proposed.

,Okay. ... So, welcome Julian', Phoebe looked up at her husband ,_Benjamin_ Halliwell-Turner!'

,Hm, great name. Well, also welcome William', he looked around the room, remaining his glance on his father-in-law ,_Victor_ Halliwell-Turner.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hope you like it. I'm writing another story about Julian, William and their sister Melanie ,The children of Phoebe Halliwell'.

Hope you're fine and have nice Christmas holidays!

elisaday16


End file.
